


Safe Place

by Iwantutobehapppier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: You were Romanian native when you two met. something in him drew you in. You were safe with him and he felt a since of peace he’d not known since before the wars. Feelings develop and boundaries blur in your need to help him heal.





	Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> This was made at the request of my bestie @judiakino. She wanted fluffy Bucky smut so I tried my very best to deliver. Hope you all enjoy!

Chiming of the clock in the entry hallway of your humble walk up pulled you out of your book. You frowned looking out the window, the darkening sky telling sign you had gotten lost in your latest romance novel and the need for starting dinner imminent. Setting the book down on the coffee table across from your love worn couch, you made your way to the kitchen.

You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your lips as you began preparing dinner, he would be here soon and the anticipation of his arrival made you bounce on your feet as you moved between tasks in gleeful anticipation. Once you had the soup cooking on the stove top you pulled the open living room blinds and curtains shut, your visitor had an issue with open window views; you chalked it up to his soldier training he sparsely spoke of.

Returning to your soup you took a small taste and wrinkled your nose, it needed more spice. Reaching up towards your spice rack to your left a cool metal hand wrapped around yours as you grabbed the desired spice, a warm arm wrapping around your stomach pulling you into muscular chest. The heat of his breath fanned neck as brown hair brushing against your shoulder, you sighed in content at his touch. You knew this greeting very well, he was always so silent even the whirling of his metal arm barely above a whisper. His left arm remained glued to yours as you seasoned the soup, he pressed his face into your neck a content sigh falling from his lips at your smell invading his senses.

“I missed you,” he murmured against your skin, you pushed your body further into his at the sensation.

“Oh? More than you do any other day?” You smiled turning your head to face him, he always looked at you with such warmth that you couldn’t stop smiling when he was around.

“There was this elderly woman down at the market going on about the best ingredients for Sarmale.” You turned your attention back to the soup stirring in the spices slowly a you became embarrassed knowing what he would say next. “It reminded me of when you gave me a good verbal thrashing for bringing you lamb instead of beef.” Your checks bright red recalling just how indigent you became with him over his faux-pa he didn’t even understand.

“In my defense,” you began with a sigh, burrowing his face in your neck under your hair you felt him softly chuckle as you became wound up, “I was not aware you knew nothing about Romanian dishes. You have no accent.” He hmed pulling his head back up, just as your sat your stirring spoon down he twirled you around to face him. He kept his arm around your waist, his metal arm gently holding your chin up turned to him as his warm cerulean eyes searched all over your face.

“Do I have something on my face?” you asked, lifting a hand to your cheek looking into his eyes. He shook his head, “No, you’re just so gorgeous I can’t help but want to memorize this face.” Your cheeks turned a deep crimson at his words, breaking eye contact his honesty and admiration overwhelming. After 3 months of you spending such intimate time together he had yet to kiss you, but he certainly imprinted himself against your skin, always touching you in small or not so small intimate ways that made your heart stop and warmth pool in your stomach.

The both of you ate in comfortable silence at your kitchen table; he looked so large in the basic metal lined kitchen chair. You had to stifle a giggled, his size always seemed comical in your tiny place. His warm hand entwined his fingers with your hand resting palm up on the table. He would look at you randomly smiling only when you looked back. Once finished he took both your bowls to wash them while you put away the left over soup.

Before long the two of you were cuddle up on your love worn couch T.V. playing some American sitcom re-run. His arms locking you in his lap, as if you’d ever leave his embrace. You rested one arm on top of his, your other reaching behind you playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He bent his head down and nuzzled his face into your hair breathing in deeply. You could feel yourself dozing off in his arms when the T.V. became louder talking about breaking news, causing you to open your eyes wide.

“This just in: Avengers spotted in Sokovia confronting what appears to be some type of Robot Invasion”

The news caster was reading from the prompter on one side while shaky cellphone footage played, Hulk slamming on the ground tearing apart robots and arrows from Hawkeye flying by causing explosions.

You could feel Bucky tensing behind you, his grip around you tightening each second the footage aired the whirling of his arm increasing in noise as it constricted. It wasn’t until Captain America appeared that you felt his grip become uncomfortable.

“Punk,” he whispered out, your hand had stilled against his head and you tried to call out his name as the grip reached level of pain. Hearing you struggle seemed to break whatever trance he was in as he instantly let go of you and stood up shoving you down onto the floor at the unexpected movement.

“Oof” you grunted as your butt made impacted with hardwood floor. You went to pull yourself up off the ground when the T.V. cut to images of people screaming out. Bucky bent at the waist covering his ears, you stopped trying to get up instead grabbing the remote and quickly turning the T.V. off. Once the noise was gone you began standing up, you brushed his hair back holding it behind his neck and other hand pulling his arm to try and get him to stand up straight.

Quickly, almost smacking your heads together, he stood up looking at you with cloudy fearful eyes chest heaving panic clearly setting in. You gripped both sides of his face lifting up onto your toes and pulling his head down you put your forehead against his keeping eye contact with his faraway gaze.

“Listen to my voice,” your voice calm while you pet the sides of his face, his chest still heaving. “You’re here in Romania,” you slowly trailed your hands down to his neck stopping at his shoulders, your touch soft and caressing. “You’re safe with me,” his breathing began to slow down, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes as you kept staring into them. “No one is controlling you,” His eyes began to focus on you, an anguished whimper came from his lips as he pulled you into his embrace, your arms curling under his arms and clinging to his shoulders as he rubbed his face into your hair. “You’re safe,” you repeated few times you voice trailing off as his breathing finally evened out, the whirl of his metal arm returning its normal white noise level.

When you felt his metal hand pet your hair you knew he was returning to himself. You wrapped your arms around his back, gently rubbing and whispering softly words only he could hear the same words you’d use late night during his night terrors the few times he had stayed over sleeping on your couch. There was never a question of if the relationship would move further; you were content with his visits whether just for the evening or the night. He confessed once that every time you touched him he could feel the demons recede. You never minded comforting the demons he was always trying to keep at bay, the demons you dared not ask the names of.

Quietly you guided him back to the couch; you sat down first laying your back against the arm rest, Bucky cautiously laid between your legs, resting his head on your stomach. You smiled at his trepidation to lay directly on you; he was always concerned in how he handled you. Rarely would he become rough only times getting close when he’d have a flashback. Gently combing your fingers through his hair he burrowed his face into your stomach arms looping underneath your back, the desperate way he clung you giving away his current thoughts.

“You’re safe, we’re safe.” You repeated, nodding your head as you spoke to reaffirm the truth.

He sighed and nodded his head, “Yes we’re safe, _you’re_ safe.” He stressed the last part, expressing the utter importance you held to him with a simple inflection.

“I’m always safe with you around,” your bright smile beaming at him when he upturned his face, his gorgeous pools of blue gazing in awe. The corner of his lips twitched but the smile never really formed, his mind still trying to switch off unsuccessfully as adrenaline still running rampant. He turned his head down, clouds swirling in his eyes once more. He was silent for a moment. “No one is safe around me.”

You chortled at his words; he looked back at you in confusion and mild shock. You shook your head baffled at his inability to see who he was.

“Who saved that little child we saw last week getting bullied? The elder woman who always wears purple down the street, when people were ransacking her house who intervened?” you pressed him to sit up on his knees as you sat up straight looking him in the eyes to make sure he was focused on you and not listening to whatever self-doubt rang in his head. “When I was alone, and those men started following me,” his hands balled into fists, you both recalling a less than pleasant memory. “Remember when _they_ held me in that alleyway. _Who_ was it that saved me?” He looked down to his chest unwilling to answer you, adverse to let him fold into himself again gripping both sides of his face forcing him to look at you repeating yourself slowly. “Who was it?”

“Me,” his voice was barely above a whisper if the T.V. had still been on you would have missed it. “I’m sorry I couldn’t hear that?” His eyes narrowed, he knew you could hear that.

“Me,” Bucky’s voice raised this time enough to satisfy you. “I’m safe with you, Bucky.” He pulled your hands from his now pensive face.

“What I have done, what I did-” you cut him off before he could start his familiar self-loathing rhetoric.

“I don’t care what you did, it only matters what you do.” Your arms sliding up his chest you fought the shiver at the feel of his firm sculpted muscles under your hands. Wrapping your arms around his neck you sat up on your knees as well. Given his height your eye level was still his neck but it was less of an ache to turn your head up only slightly with this position. He appeared to be mulling over your words, determining their worth and truth.

“But I-” you gently pressed your lips to his, capturing his bottom lip. At first he stiffened at the boundary being crossed, his hands finally unclenched resting at his sides, eyes wide peering into yours. You gradually closed your eyes applying more pressure to his lips, his arms shot around you pulling you flush against him. He was tilting his head ever so slightly when his tongue trailed between his lips testing the waters of whatever this new dynamic was.

Gladly you accepted, your lips parting more and both of your tongues gently touching he inhaled deeply closing his eyes, his flesh hand reaching up to grip the back of your head, cradling it as his fingers gently caressed your neck. He had never pushed this line with you, content and believing he only deserved the touches and heartwarming cuddling that had remained but now that he had his first taste of you, he could not find any good reason why he waited so long.

The intensity of his touch ramped up but it still remained gently, caressing, malleable and almost haunting. His metal arm whirling as he caressed your side, moving to rub your back, then back to your side, the metal fingers trailing so cautiously along the underneath and side of you breast but never directly touching. Your head began to swim at his touches. His hand began to play with the bottom hem of your shirt, pulling his lips from yours.

“May I?” he bobbed his head downward, without a word you leaned back his arms moving back to his sides and you pulled your shirt off, making quick work of your bra. When you tossed your bra behind the couch he stared at you, his fingers twitching at his side the gentle whirling of his arm and both of your raggedy breaths the only noises in the small home.

“Please say something,” you muttered becoming increasingly uncomfortable at his silence, “you’re making me worried something doesn’t look right,” he breath hitched at you words, eyes narrowing at recognition of your insecurities.

“Baby,” he whispered out, his metal arm wrapping around your waist pulling you back to him as his flesh hand trailed up your stomach, gently cupping a breast, lifting it up slowly and rolling your nipple gently between his thumb and pointer you felt your breathing shallow at the sensation. “You’re breath taking,” he paused his metal hand molding your side, caressing, grabbing but never too tight, never too aggressive.

He guided you onto your back, your knees falling open; he placed himself right between them. Not before pulling his own shirt off followed by pressing his hardening cock against you to provide much needed friction. Your hands shot up tracing the line of his muscles that felt like carved marble, so smooth but so hard underneath. When your feather like touches trailed his Adonis belt he couldn’t take anymore. He leaned down his hands braced against the arm rest, pressing your chests together you both let out a soft moan. The skin contact feeling like heaven after waiting so long, he kissed you once more, both your breathing labored.

It wasn’t long before he started exploring your body, his kisses trailing down you jaw, lingering at your neck for a gently bite that made you buck your hips up with a gasp. He responded in kind by baring his hips down onto you, the feel of his hard cock turning your gasp into a moan. His right hand began to trail down your body, paving the way for his lips. Just as he gently caressed your breast, rolling the nipple between pointer and thumb without applying pressure his mouth trailed to the adjacent breast, kissing along the nipple, then flicking his tongue gently across your nipple. You arched your back up whimpering at the sensation pooling between your legs. His right hand began to pull your pants down your legs. Reluctantly to get the pants off Bucky had to pull him from your breasts. You almost laughed at his down turned lips, clearly unhappy about having to pause.

“Is this okay?” he pulled at your pants again, you gave a vigorous nod. Before you knew what was happening he had your legs up in the air, almost bent in half pulling your pants and underwear off. He nestled himself back between your legs, returning his attention to your beasts as his right hand gently cupped your mound and nothing else. He continued his lavish attention and adoration of your breasts, his lower hand applying the slightest pressure to your mound, his middle finger trailing along the slit. He groaned against your beast in his mouth when he felt your wetness.

Suddenly his attention shifted, placing soft kisses between your breasts he began to kiss his way down, stopping at your navel to roll his tongue along it as his middle finger gently tapped your already over sensitive clit, you moaned out louder than before at the intensity. He smirked against your navel and returned to descending to his prize, your hands grabbed his shoulders when he kissed your mons. 

“Buck you don’t”

“Sssh, baby let me do this, let me love you” You nodded your head slowly, the grip on his shoulders slacking. You watched him spread your lower lips apart, his eyes trailing up and down letting out a soft groan. “Beautiful,” he whispered out before his flat tongue swiped from your weeping opening to your clit were his lips wrapped around, flicking his tongue leisurely along the engorged nub, slowly moving his pointer and middle finger into your warmth. Your body was shaking by this time, one hand had trailed to his head, gripping his long hair and pulling him into you as you pressed your hips up in offering.

He gladly took all you gave, desiring to only worship upon your alter; show you how much he cared for you, how much he needed you. Bucky had something he’d never thought he’d get when he was with you, a quite mind, there were no replays of missions, no recounting of torture, no war, just you. It wasn’t long with his gentle touches and determination that you were falling apart beneath him.

His eyes were trained on you, watching your flush face tighten then release, lips forming a perfect ‘o’ letting out the most stunning noises he had ever heard. He rested his head on your thigh watching you, his metal hand twirling patterns along your stomach as you kept your eyes shut riding the waves he moved within you. When you finally opened your eyes and looked down at him you smiled sheepishly at the moister along his mouth, he returned your smile.

“Hey there,” you spoke awkwardly not sure what to say to a man who gave you one of the best orgasms of your life. His eyes twinkled knowingly at you, a since of pride and accomplishment taking him over. “Hey yourself.” He stood up his fingers trailing across your skin as he brought himself completely up right.

Lifting you up with both arms he cradled you to his chest making his way to your bedroom. Gently he set you down on the duvet and stood up admiring your body as he undid his belt buckle and pants with his one hand, his metal hand trailed down from the curve of your breast to the widening of your hip. Gently gripping your hip, instinctively you lifted your knees up and spread your legs out, without missing a beat Bucky pulled both his pants and briefs down, climbing to his new haven between your legs.

“It’s been a long time so – and not since they – I just mean,” pressing your fingers to his lips you silenced his jumbled words. Your eyes trailed to his cock, a small whimper falling from your mouth at the sight. He was flawless and truly chiseled from marble head to toe. The venous shaft and glistening head made you weak, your eyes were transfixed as he gripped the base, trailing it up and down your slit, the tip starting to shine more with your combined desire. His eyes were jumping from your face to his actions below and back to your face but your eyes never stopped watching him trail along your slit.

Your eyes widened watching him gently press the head against your opening, his arms shook lightly as he pushed his head all the way in, rolling his head back groaning. You looked up, his neck muscles taunt as he bowed his head back. You couldn’t help yourself, an arm wrapping around his neck lifting your upper half up and pulling him down to kiss. He placed both of hands flat on the bed enjoying the kiss you offered him, tongues gently lapping at each other.

He slowly rocked his hips back and forth panting louder with each movement, working himself into your tight heat slowly to ensure he wouldn’t needlessly hurt you. You were the first to break the kiss; quietly crying out you fell back on to the bed, arching your chest up. Your fingers wrapped around his forearms, your short nails slightly digging in as you mewled and whimpered at the sensation of him slowly filling you.

When he was finally at the hilt, he dropped to his elbows, stilling for a moment inside you, eyes closed he tried to catch his breath. You pushed his hair out of his face with both your hands; he opened his eyes to stare directly into yours. Bucky’s eyes searching along your face, checking for any signs of pain, any signs of discomfort or regret of where you currently were. You grazed the back of your hand along his check then cupping you gave him a soft smile that easily slid into a naughty smirk as you tightened yourself around him. Groaning he pulled back his hips slowly then unhurried he pressed back in. You cried out his name, the sensation setting your whole body on fire, wrapping your legs around him.

“Don’t stop,” you barely got out between your heavy breaths as he continued to move inside you. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he began to pick up his tempo, pressing his forehead against your shoulder as your arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, encasing him entirely. He cherished the feeling of your entire being coating his, his pace stuttered for a moment, feeling overwhelmed. He lifted his head up, his brown hair curtaining around the two of you, your eyes looking up at him in lustful daze. Not wanting to leave you behind as you were the only thing he could focus on his hand reaching down he began to rub slow circles around your clit watching the sinful faces you made.

He knew he didn’t deserve you, or any of this. The way you always cared for him, caressing his rough edges, never afraid of him, so trusting and he didn’t deserve any of it. Yet here you were, open to him, your embrace so inviting and tender. Watching your face as you came undone he vowed he would love you with every piece of himself to prove to himself he deserved this. He would earn your affection, no matter how challenging it would be.

When you began to spasm around him at your release he couldn’t hold back, his hips jerking hastily wanting so badly to feel this euphoria together. Groaning out your name he felt the pressure finally release, baring his hips down onto you riding out the sensation. When he felt his shoulders start to wobble he wrapped his arms around your waist, rolling over on to his back and pulling you with him. A whimper escaped your lips, feeling his softening cock move inside you at the shift in position.

He kissed the top of your head as you lay on his chest, you turned your head up and he was there waiting for your gaze, those stunning blue eyes shimmering. His arms tightened around you and with the blood no longer rushing through your body loudly you could hear the whirling of his metal arm, a welcomed noise that you often missed nights he didn’t visit.

Your eyes began to feel heavy, the satisfaction of his attention wearing you out.


End file.
